The Phoenix
by Chaosbringer01
Summary: The Tiltle expains it all
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't Ranma or Sailor Moon; otherwise I'd be rich and not writing this stuff.

The Timeline for the SM universe is a bit changed. It's after Galaxia and the Inners are seniors in high school. The Ranma universe is similar to the cannon Ranmaverse and Ranma's ignorance of the scouts is based off the fact that the scouts haven't been fighting heavily as before. Since he's been gone on that trip so long he didn't here of them and by the time he came to the Tendo's people had stopped talking about them.

Panda signs 

'thoughts'

******************************************************************************

It was a normal morning in Tokyo's district of Nerima. An area known for its super-powered martial artists. At the Tendo Dojo the center of Nerima's weirdness was currently sparring with his father. Ranma Saotome, our aquatransexxual hero, was currently sparring with his father. To the normal eye it looked like Ranma was just barely dodging around his father's attacks, but if one looked closely enough one would notice that Ranma was actually putting effort into making it look like his father was giving him a decent workout.

"Come on oyaji, you can do better than that, "called Ranma as he casually danced around his father's attacks. "You haven't been a decent warm-up since we came to the Tendo's place."

"Foolish boy, respect your father. I'm a master of Anything Goes and are you forgetting who taught you everything you know?!!!" With that Genma launched a series of complicated kicks, punches, and feints which lead him and Ranma all across the lawn and Ranma flowing around his attacks until Genma overextended a punch. Ranma promptly grabbed his father and tossed him into the koi pond.

"Ha! Suck on that old man, you ain't nowhere near as good as me!" SPLASH "What'd you do that for?! Baka panda, maybe I should sell you to the zoo or circus. You know how much you just loved it there last time" Ranma now Ranma-chan said as he smiled evilly at his father who had now turned into a panda. You should respect your father, I taught you... It was then that the rest of the statement kicked in and Genma's self-preservation instincts kicked in. You wouldn't, now son don't be so hasty Flip! I'm your father, I raised you! seeing his son's smile get a more evil tint to it he decided to make a hasty retreat, but before he could Kasumi called out to them.

"Ranma-kun, breakfast! Oh my, Mr. Panda is here. I guess that he'll have to eat his breakfast out here." She then handed a plate of bamboo to the transformed overweight martial artist. She just polished and waxed the floors and refused to let an animal as messy as a panda, especially a wet one into the house. "Oh and Ranma you might want to dry of first."

Ranma really couldn't bring herself to disobey Kasumi and after using a kettle she brought him he flared his ki to dry of himself and his clothes and headed into the house.

Breakfast went better than normal as Ranma's father wasn't there to steal his food, so the pigtailed martial artist ate at a normal pace (for everyone else) as he contemplated the strange dreams he had been having. He couldn't get the picture of the cute girl with purple eyes out his mind. As he kept thinking about Saturn (he for some reason felt that was her name) his eyes took on a glazed look as everyone in the room was giving him worried looks until a certain little black piglet decided to see if Ranma was all right. Of course founding out would be painful, for Ranma anyway. So thinking (Ryoga in his cursed form as Akane's pet P-chan) headed toward Ranma and bit him.

"Ouch, ya damn pig," P-chan went flying as Ranma threw the pig off his finger. Needless to say, certain a violent tomboy was not happy as her pig went flying through the stratosphere. Throughout the entire district of Nerima a distinct shout of "Ranma no Baka" was heard as said martial artist went flying through the air. 

As Ranma went flying through the air he couldn't help thinking about how things had been going since the Phoenix Mountain incident. After yelling at Shampoo and Ukyou about destroying the Tendo's place they finally backed off. They had only seen Ranma actually serious and angry once, he killed a supposedly unbeatable god afterwards. They were finally doing what Ranma wanted the whole time, for them to be his friends.

Thinking about Mt. Phoenix brought a whole new set of problems; he used the Art to kill. Granted he knew that Saffron would come back to life he still didn't like the idea of killing. It made him see a darker side to the Art. Also, since that fateful day he had been having these weird dreams. He saw himself fighting demons on what looked like a different world along with a girl with large purple eyes and hair so black it had a purple sheen to it. He dreamed of playing with a younger version of Saffron. There were so many flash of so many different things that he gave up trying to understand it.

Ranma reached the apex of his flight as he mused over the recent happenings of his flight and noticed that he didn't realize where he was. These were buildings he hadn't seen before. Ranma noticed he was heading towards a park 'at least it's not the lake'. He angled his body for the least amount of damage done to be done to him. That's when he noticed the girl walking under him. 'Damn! She's in my landing space!!' "Hey! Watch out!" Even saying Ranma was twisting out of the way to avoid the girl, but he could tell this landing was gonna hurt. His impact on the ground created a large crater. Ranma had enough time to check his body and find out almost all his bones were broken and see the young girl from before climbing down the crater before unconsciousness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru was walking towards the park near her house, she has walked there everyday for a while now to just sit and think for a while. She was having strange dreams recently. She thought that she had all of her memories from the Silver Millennium, but recently she's been dreaming of… someone that she couldn't really identify. He seemed to be shrouded in shadows and every time she tried to see more of him, it seemed as if something tried to hide him more. So again she walked toward the park and tried to remember more of the person. So deep in thought she almost failed to notice the voice yell "Watch out!" She stopped walking and began to look around just as a large crater formed was she would have been if she kept walking. The crater was deeper than she was tall, that's when she noticed a young man inside who looked dangerously hurt. There were many large cuts on his body and had compound fractures on his legs. She began to slowly climb down when she realized that she had to help him. When she finally reached him she placed her hands over his chest and called the power that was her birthright from a past life. As her healing energies made her hands begin to glow purple, a halo of red energy began to form around the boy. She completely missed it as she had her eyes closed to focus more. She was soon finished and surprisingly not very tired at all. It wasn't long before the boy his eyes and muttered "kawaii."

Ranma woke up and saw two of the loveliest deep eyes he had ever seen. By all appearances they were a deep purple. That's when he remembered everything and groaned in predicting the pain about to assault him. He waited and began to realize he wasn't in pain. In fact, he felt as good as ever. That's when he looked over at the girl and saw her looking at him with a mixture of concern and fear.

"How long was I out," was his first question.

"A few minutes," the girl answered. Ranma knew something was wrong with this; he couldn't heal that fast even with the full use of his healing abilities. The injuries he had would have taken a few hours at least.

"I remember being hurt. What happened?" He asked. The girl's eyes began to water as she began to speak.

"You were hurt, badly. So I used my powers to heal you."

"Wow! You can do that too!!" The girl stared at him openly for a while before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can do that to. I could always heal myself really fast from as far back as I can remember. Of course, I had to make it look kinda normal since Pop's tried to abuse it. Idiot panda." The girl stared at him a moment, probably wondering about the panda comment, before tears started to fall. Ranma, of course, didn't have a clue about how to react to a crying girl but set about trying to fix her anyway.

"H-Hey now s-s-stop already. There's no reason for you to cry."

"Yes, there is. Y-Y-Your making fun of me, just like everyone." Ranma noticed how she said everyone and decided to check up on that later.

"No, I swear it's true. I use it to heal my injuries from my fights. You know torn muscles, broken bones, stuff like that." 

She looked at him for a little while before simply stating, "Prove it."

"Well, you just healed me so I can't really." Oh look, more tears.

"I thought so," Ranma started to get happy that she believed him, "you're just teasing me like the rest of them," only to have it come crashing back down. That's about the time he actually took a good look at her. She seemed to be around his age, with long dark black hair that looked dark purple (Hey it's darker than Shampoo's). She only came to his shoulders in height and seemed to have a thin, sickly builds. There was something about her pulling at his mind but he couldn't quite place it. So he just ignored it.

(Maybe I could help her out. She seems so to look so weak. I've never been able to help someone else before but I gotta try!) Without another thought Ranma placed both his hands on her shoulders, he called on his healing powers and was soon glowing blue with a tinge of red around his body. He then focused on the girl and pictured her thin frame becoming healthier. The glow spread out from him and into the girl, who had stopped crying and was gasping as all the energy spread into her. Ranma pictured the girl's body becoming more muscular and her lungs and other internal organs becoming stronger and growing. He noticed that something was drawing away her ki and stopped. 

The girl looked down at herself and muttered "Wow," before turning to look at him and thanking him.

"Oh, my name is Hotaru Tomoe, pleased to meet you." She all of this along with a little curtsy that boggled Ranma at actually seeing someone her age do it.

"Ranma Saotome, pleased to meet cha' too. Oh, almost forgot." He reached his hand out to nowhere and pulled out Hotaru's henshin pen, not that he knew that of course. "This little thing seems to be draining your ki. It won't no more." With that he severed the connection that was draining her ki. 

"RRAAGGGGHHHHHHH"

"Oh shit."


	3. 3

"RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

"DIE!"

The yell came from behind them; Ranma turned around and saw something that almost made him spill his guts. A fifteen foot pink TEDDY BEAR! Oops, looks like he couldn't control it after all.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA."

Come on, it was hilarious. A giant, PINKY, TEDDY BEAR was threatening to kill him. He, Ranma Saotome, who fought and beat a descendant of dragons. He, who beat a demigod Phoenix, He, the best martial artist of his and most other generations, and this THING wanted to kill him. 

The fear demon, Pinky as he was called now, was not a happy. He came to this world to strike fear into the heart of mortals, but the person who summoned him made a mistake. Instead of his glorious form, large spines and claws, he got stuck in this hideous form. No one feared him, they just laughed. Sure, it was easy to kill these people, but they laughed. That was a sentence to death in itself. He swung his fist at the upstart mortal and into the ground.

Ranma had already jumped out of the way was resting with Hotaru onto tree limb. He was sick and tired of people attacking others that were close to him. This girl had healed him and done nothing but treat like a person and not some possession and this damn bear attacks them. He was going to make sure this demon paid for what it did. No more holding back. He jumped out of the tree and rushed the monster deliver a haymaker right into the things chin and send flying back a couple of dozen feet. The bear got and rushed back towards him with a roar. He was surprised to see the thing move that fast, but reacted in time to jump and attack the demon.

"KATCHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN," He released around three hundred punches in the space of a second, knocking the demon back again. This time he jumped up and with a cry of "Mouko Takabisha Double" he released two full strength spheres of ki at it. There was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust where the blast struck. Ranma got into a ready stance and waited for the thing. He didn't have to wait long as a cry of "NIGHTMARE SYNDROME," was heard from behind. He turned and cursed to himself as he figured the thing could teleport, and had done so behind him. The dark purple blast struck him sending him spiraling into his own fears. Before he was to far gone, he saw a flash of purple were he left Hotaru and turned to see the girl from his dreams. All of a sudden he was in a black nothingness. Everywhere he could see there was blackness, and then figures started walking out of the darkness. The fiancées, the Tendo's, his parents, rivals, the Kunos, and even the old ghoul and the pervert approached him. The worse part of this whole thing though was what they were saying.

Meanwhile…

Hotaru had been surprised to see the giant pink teddy bear show up, more surprised when Ranma burst out laughing at it, and even more surprised when she found herself sitting on a tree branch while the monsters paw in buried in the earth. Seeing Ranma jump forward knock the bear back a couple of dozen feet was definitely a shock, she didn't know it was possible for normal people to do that. That's when she remembered he wasn't normal and had a power similar to hers.

Yelling something about roasting chestnuts and throwing three slow punches was weird; she had just seen him move way faster than that. Launching spheres of gold energy clinched it. He had to be a magically powered being. There was no other way for him to be capable of doing that, oh, and the fact that he leaped a good twenty feet in the air. The monster seemed to teleport behind him and launches a sphere of purple energy at him. Forget secret identities she had to help him.

"Saturn Planet Power!" As flashes of purple grew around her as she transformed into her alter ego, Sailor Saturn. As, the senshi of death and rebirth she has the ability to destroy the entire planet. She would of course never do so, but that power would allow her to floor this lower demon easily. She jumped from the tree and used her pole arm, The Silence Glaive. The Silence Glaive was a deceptively simple looking weapon. It looked like your average metal Bo staff except for the wicked looking pole arm on one end. The blade was a focus which increase her powers the level to rival Sailor Moon's. 

She began to slash at the bear trying to get him away from the softly glowing boy so she could use a Silence Glaive Surprise on the thing. The demon seemed to know this though and always stayed near Ranma.

Back in Ranma's psyche:

The constant verbal abuse was really bothering Ranma. Many people would believe his worst fear was cats; well it was true that that was a great fear of his but not his worse fear. His worse fear was losing all his friends and being hated. He had been lonely the entire training trip and he needed to have some sort of companionship he couldn't handle them leaving and being alone again. So he always went out of his way for his friends, even going as far as confronting the Ghost Cat, one of his worse fears, and tearing apart a demigod Phoenix.

They all were circling around him. Each one of them tearing at clawing at him. Each one yelling and screaming at him, some things he heard before, but others were completely new. Each one ripped apart his body. The last one came from Akane; with a voice filled with loathing and utter hatred she said the three words that shattered his heart every time he heard it.

  
"I Hate You."

As she said it her hand thrust forward to his heart. Just as it was about to connect with his skin, a weird shaped staff thrust forward and knocked the hand out of the way. He looked towards his savoir and saw a woman in an extremely short sailor's skirt. The top was white while the bottom was a deep green along with the bow on her chest along with the upper trim. Then he paid closer attention to the staff which looked more like a large key. She turned and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Ranma Saotome. Do not push away your hatred and fear. Do not let your fear of loneliness push you into errors that you know you shouldn't have made. You DO NOT have to take this harsh punishment. Get up and fight back!" After saying her piece she teleported away. He took one look at his attackers who were kept at bay by his mysterious helper and firmed his mind.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK!" If his own friends hated him then so be it. He was not about to let any of them ruin his life anymore. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground and could see the demon dodging blows from a purple-skirted girl with a pole arm. The bear wasn't paying any attention to him, thinking he was still out.

Ranma was pissed, this bear was goin' around and messin' with his head, he wanted revenge. He wanted to unseal the Forbidden Techniques just to get even, but didn't want to damage his honor. Then he remembered, he promised not to use the original techniques, not revised copies.

With that Ranma jumped to his feet and jumped as high in the air as he could. With a cry of "FIERCE TIGER DEATH SLASH!" he used the Amaguriken along with the Mouko Takabisha and the principle behind the Kijin Rashu Dan. He released hundreds of ki charged blades at the bear ripping it to shreds.

He landed next to the girl and stared intently at her. Somethin' about her was naggin' at the back of his mind. Then the memories of his dreams hit, and with a hesitant voice he spoke out, "Sat-chan?"


	4. 4

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

Ryoga Hibiki was lost, which wasn't anything new to him. What was new was that he was lost in thought. He was currently inside his house, his dog having found him and led him home. He had been wondering around looking for the farm of Akari Unnryu when his dog found him. The current thoughts plaguing him were because of a set of bracers sitting on his dresser. He had been on a training trip, which he was truly always on since he was usually wondering around lost. He was going through some katas when he noticed an old lady watching him.

FLASHBACK

"Well, well, you are very skilled for one so young. So young warrior what is it you train for?"

At the time he could have answered that he wanted to kill Ranma, but he knew that wasn't really true. He could have killed Ranma dozens of times, but he never did. He didn't really want to kill the pigtailed martial artist, but he did love their battles. So he answered something he always heard Ranma say, "To protect…"

He trailed off as he realized that was about to repeat something that had been drilled into his head since he was little 'A martial artist's duty is to protect those who can't protect themselves.' Ryoga could actually count on one hand the number of times he helped others with the Art instead of using it to kill Ranma. He knew he had reason to be angry at Ranma especially since he got Ryoga cursed but the lost boy found ways to deal with being a pig half the time.

The old lady sat there and stared at Ryoga as he contemplated his answer. She nodded her head as if she was reading his thoughts and placed a set of arm bracers on top of his pack along with a note and walked off. The Hibiki family dog showed up after a short time and barked at the youngest member until he was pulled out of thought. 

****

PRESENT

Ryoga got off his bed and walked to his window. He picked up the arm bracers along the way and gazed at them from the window. They were rough, the metal on them were segmented and reminded the lost boy of reptilian scales. There was an intricate design of a dragon on each of them. He ran a finger along the design of the dragon and noticed that it seemed to flow like water around his fingers. The bracers were yellow with specs of black in it here there. He grinned as he realized it was similar to his bandanna. Finally, he noticed the note inside one of the bracers:

_Young One,_

If you hold this letter then that means that I have decided that you are worthy. You see, these arm bracers have been in my family for generations. But I have not seen my daughter or grandson in years as my family is constantly forced to be, simply put, lost. I wish you well young warrior.

Moribishi Megumi

As the Lost boy read the letter, tears began to fall from his eyes. That old woman may have been his grandmother and he didn't even realize it. He took a few minutes to try and memorize the features of the old woman so he could try and talk to his mom about her if he ever got the chance.

He gazed at the bracers once more before putting them on. As soon as the second bracer was clasped on, Ryoga started to shake. Then, his mouth opened in a wordless scream before the sound of an animalistic roar that shook the entire room. A large yellow and black aura erupted around him. As sudden as everything started it all ended. The roaring stopped and the aura sunk into Ryoga.

Ryoga stood up shaking and held on to the railing along his window to keep balance. He stood gazing out the city when a large golden bird erupted into the sky. The bird rose up and blocked the sun but the large city looked even brighter than a sunny day with no clouds. Then it let loose a piercing cry before just disappearing.

Ryoga looked at the display with a small smile then muttered, "The Phoenix has returned." The bandanna clad boy then faded away.

I am currently looking for a few pre readers who hopefully know more about the SM universe. I had one but my email closed down and I lost the address so I need more.


End file.
